Heroes of Inkopolis(Splatoon 2)
by Eden's Studio
Summary: What happens in the events of Splatoon 2 based on Tamarin Frog's comic(Hope I spelled it right and the story inside is a script, i will do a story version later)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners

Chapter 1: A supRising start  
15 minutes ago...  
Quentin: Yay! Today is the day!  
Mark: What day?  
Quentin: What do you mean? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I am going to Inkopolis Square to have some real turf battles.  
Mark: Wow, good luck then.  
Quentin: Thanks, see ya tomorrow.  
Mark: Bye.  
Now...  
Quentin: Still have some distance to the Square, I should practice my skills here.  
2 minutes later...  
Quentin: Welp, looks like it's good enough for the battles later.  
(Super jumping...)

(Landed...)  
Quentin: Whoa, no wonder he wanted to live here.  
(Roll in view)  
(sound effect)  
Pearl and Marina: you guys know what time it is. It's Inkopolis News Flash!  
Marina: It's Off the hook, coming you live from right up there(like there is an arrow pointing)  
Pearl: Uh, I think the producer is freaking out.  
Marina: Wait, the teleprompter just received a message! It says  
Message: The Greatzapfish is missing(again and yet obvious), so as Callie from the Squid sisters is missing too!  
Pearl: NO! Not Callie! Marina, do something!  
Marina: Like what?  
Pearl: Never mind, that's all the time we got. Until next time...  
Pearl and Marina: Don't get cooked...Stay off the hook!  
Quentin: Well, what can possibly go wrong, The Greatzapfish will be back like 2 years ago.  
2 minutes before the turf war battle...  
Leader: Stay sharp later, the purple team have a 'win card' pro sniper and bomber  
Quentin: Hope that's not real, cause I am a splatter.  
Teammate: Good luck then.  
At the turf war...  
Judd: Ready...GO!  
The 'win card' took a high place and observe...  
Quentin keeps splatting the place all over when his teammates are defending him...  
Final minute(I am lazy)

Quentin was being splatted by the 'win card' for like trillions of times...  
Quentin: Why can that Inkler can splat me so many times!?  
'Win card': Cause you suck at dodging.  
(Boom!)  
Quentin: Not again!  
Judd: GAME!  
Current cover rate...

1%(Green) 98%(Purple)  
After the battle...  
Marina: Although that was exciting, but every battle might be the last one.  
Pearl: Yeah, we should remember it and treasure it in our minds.  
Later...  
Quentin: Man, sure is thirsty, where's the vending machine... oh there it is(ran towards it)  
(Someone came out of the corner but Quentin can't stop early enough and smashed into her.)  
Sorry!  
?: Sorry!  
Quentin: You just came out of nowhere!  
?: I didn't(Deep thoughts)  
Quentin: What?  
?: Boom!  
Quentin: Wah! What are you doing?!  
'Win card': I remember you, the one who got splatted many times by me just minutes ago.  
Someone walked over...  
'Win card': You need a lot of improvements.  
?: If you want some improvements, you can follow me(splatted down the sewers)  
Quentin: OK, bye.  
'Win card': Wait, so you're just gonna follow that stranger?  
Quentin: As Whint says"If you chargers are such cowards!"(splatted down)  
'Win card': Hey!(Splatted down)  
Soon...  
Quentin: This place is underground but why is there sunlight?  
Whoosh! Bam!  
?: I see you both came, so it's time to reveal myself.  
(Went out of the shadows)  
Marie: I am Marie from the Squid Sisters also known as Agent 2 in the Squidbeak Splatoon.  
Both: What!?

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 1 of 2

Chapter 2.1: Suit up!  
Both: Wait, so the Squidbeak Splatoon does exist!?  
Marie: Wait what?  
Quentin: A friend of mine always talk about it.  
'Win card': My elder sister always talk about it.  
Marie: Anyway, this is Octo Canyon, where Octarians were after that night.  
Quentin: The night when The Greatzapfish came back?  
Marie: Yes. The one who is behind all this is the infamous DJ Octavio. Will you two please help me recover The Greatzapfish and the other zapfishes?  
Both: NO, I refuse to have power outage. So we will help.  
Marie: Although that's a weird reason, but never mind. These are the Hero suit leftovers 2 years ago, I remade them to be a Hero Hoodie.  
Suit equipped...  
Marie: They look great on you two, what are your casual weapons?  
Quentin: The splatting.  
'Win card': Charger and bombs.  
Marie: OK, gotcha, also I need to give you both a codename. Let them be Agent Green and Agent Purple.(gave weapon) I activated spawn-points all over the canyon, they can only retrieve you a few times, but if you insert enough power eggs, the spawn-points might can spawn you once more.  
Both: No prob.  
Quentin: Let's have a competition, who gets more zapfishes wins.  
Purple: Yeah!Let's go!(ran away)  
Quentin:Hey!  
Marie:(sigh)Hope Callie is alright  
Meanwhile at?  
?1: Huh?  
?2: Finally, you are awake.  
?1: What! But how! Ughh...  
?2: This time, there will be no failure.  
?1: No there won't


	3. Chapter 2 2 of 2

Heroes of Inkopolis Chapter 2(2/2):Zapfish rush  
Purple: Cheating is a legitimate strategy.  
Quentin: Hey!  
Into Sector 1-1...  
Quentin:Ha,gotcha!(Aiming at the octotrooper)  
Purple fires at it...  
Splat!  
Quentin: Hey! I could've splatted it!  
Purple: Well then, your too slow!  
Quentin made an ink trail and both squided in(as if in turf wars)...  
Quentin: Hey! Create your own trail, I made this!  
Purple: But it's a competition, duh.  
20 minutes of argue later...  
Marie :Will you both just stop arguing,I can't stand it anymore.  
Both:But ho-  
Marie:The hero suit I gave you both has a communication system,see the button on the neck place of the hoodie?That ain't a button,that is a mini walkie-talkie,you can turn it off by pressing it.  
Purple:Oh,of course.  
Quentin:You know what did I just find out?We're yellow colored.  
Purple and Marie slapped on their forehead..  
Quentin:What?  
Purple:You just noticed!we're yellow since we came to Octo valley,I thought you noticed!  
Marie:You just noticed!you're yellow since you came to Octo valley,I thought you noticed!  
Quentin:/Oh.\  
Purple:Well,then,(remembered something)bye..  
Quentin:Wait what?  
Purple:Zapfish number 1 is save!  
Quentin:Oh.  
Purple:You're still slow!  
Back to Marie...  
Purple:First zapfish is safe!  
Marie:Great job agents!Two more areas left till the kettle can be opened.  
Quentin:What's inside?  
Marie:I don't ,there's only one way to find out,right?  
Both:Yeah.  
Purple:Let's split up,just too see who get's the zapfish and come back the fastest.  
Quentin:Yeah sure.  
Purple ran towards the area 2 and went in...  
Quentin:Why does purple keep saying I'm slow?  
Marie:Maybe because you're having a heavy weapon.  
Quentin:(Thinking)Well,is there a big weapon that is lighter and easy to use?  
Marie:Well,there is the roller and the one do you want?  
Quentin:Hmmm...Paintbrush.  
Marie:OK.(Gives the paintbrush)(edited)

(Gives back the Splatling)  
Quentin:Thanks,later!  
Ran to area 3...  
Meanwhile at Urchin Underpass...  
Pearl:Now it's time for two old rivals battle.  
Marina:It's team blue and team orange!  
(Claps and cheers)  
Blue leader:This time we are going to win!  
Orange leader:No,we are going to win again this time.  
3 minutes of extremely intense battling later...  
Judd:Hmmm...Blue team:49.9% Orange team:49.8%  
Blue team:Booyah!  
Blue leader:We won this time.  
Orange leader:That was intense back there.  
Blue leader:Yeah right!  
Orange leader:We'll get you next time.(Turns to one of the blue team members)I think the winner deserves a kiss.  
Blue leader:Wait what!  
Orange leader walks towards 'the team member mentioned above'and kissed him  
All:What!  
(Me:Forgot to say:Orange leader is Clementine and Blue team member is Whinter)  
Whinter:I suggest we should run.  
Clementine:Yeah.  
(Me:Classic chase scene,imagine yourself)  
Back in Octo valley...  
Both:Zapfish is safe!  
Marie:Great job agents!Now it's time for the kettle and the final zapfish.  
Purple:So,who is faster?  
Quentin:I guess it's a tie/the paintbrush isn't that useless as I thought.  
Purple:Well then,let's race in the kettle.  
Quentin:Sure!  
Both:Ready...go!  
Marie:I guess they might be fine against the Octo weapon inside.  
Inside the kettle...  
Sreechhh...  
Quentin:Whoa,what was that sound?  
Purple:Not important. Let's go!  
1 minute ago...

Clementine(shortened in Clem later):There's the metro!  
Whinter:Let's go.  
Inside the metro...  
(Both catching their breath)  
Whinter:That was a close one.  
Clem:Sure is. Huh?Cap'n  
Cap'n Cuttlefish:Hello again agent's blue and orange,it has been 2 years since the mission. And as you all know the Octarians has returned with a missing Greatzapfish. So,we need your help to have it back,and to test if your skills,I have instored a bunch of tests in the stations which you need to pass,after that you both can help those two new agents to defeat Octavio again.  
Whinter:No prob cap'n.  
Clem:Me neither.  
Cap'n:Good!  
Sreechhhh...  
Cap'n:Rusty rails.  
Back in the kettle..  
Octo oven boots up.  
Purple:What's that?  
Marie:That's an Octo weapon!Proceed with caution.  
Quentin:Uh,no idea what it is,but sounds dangerous. And that tentacle looks a lot like a weakness. Just need a hit on it.  
Purple:Hmmm...looks like we have to team up.  
Quentin:Yeah.  
Purple:Let's go up and take it down!  
Quentin:Alright!  
After beating it...(Gonna run out of ink)  
Both:Yeah!Zapfish is saved!  
Marie:Great job agents,looks like the Octarians are using the zapfish to power up the Octo weapons again like two years ago.  
Walkie-talkie:dfgyufHsdufhsdiEsdfgsdfubiLweifudgyLbnfgbuO?  
All:Huh?  
Marie:Must be because these are radio walkie-talkies,others can use it by having the right frequency. Good news is,you both completed sector 1!  
Both:Yeah!  
Quentin:I'm so not gonna regret this,cause this is fun!  
Purple:For once,I agree.  
Sector 2...  
Quentin:Let's split up again,let's see who gets the most,for real. And,umm,can I change back to the splatling?  
Marie:Sure  
Purple:Yeah!Let's go!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Co-op or solo?  
Quentin cleared 3 stages and Purple cleared 2 stages and Quentin is currently at the final stage...  
Purple is at the waiting spot they stated...

Purple: Where is he? He might be a noob, but he's also a life.  
Meanwhile at Quentin's location...  
Quentin: Ha! There's the final zapfish.  
Two figures ran towards him...  
Quentin: Huh? Wha-  
Splat!  
15 minutes later...  
Marie and Purple is deeply concerned about Quentin, so Purple decided to go to the stage and find him.  
?1: khJHygkg-wow, it worked. Ahem. Marie, your taste is so bad that you hired a noob to have a fight that they shouldn't be involved just like those two agents before, although the other one looks more of a qualified. Well, into the topic, if you two are concerned about this Agent—Green I assume, he will be fine. We just tortured him for the last fifteen minutes, the spawnpoint should run out of energy now, so I think Craig will regret to leave a century ago.  
Both: Craig?

?1: Oh, not even the grandchildren. Then let me-Octavio-tell you, your grandfather Cap'n Cuttlefish's real name is Craig! \This makes me feel very achieved/  
Marie: So?  
Octavio: (...) Never mind. Surrender all zapfishes or this Agent dies!  
Splat! Agent Purple comes out of nowhere and splatted the Octoling who is talking to them.  
Quentin: Purple? I thought you hated me.  
Purple: Slightly less hating you. Besides, you are a living being, am I right  
Quentin: Yeah, let's just give up the competition and cooperate, we both need to watch our backs.  
Purple: Agreed.  
Marie was glad that they finally can get along each other and cooperate. But yet the best and worst still haven't happened yet.

Chapter 3.2: The clash

When Agent's Green and Purple was busy going for zapfishes, Whinter and Clementine have completed those tests Cap'n Cuttlefish has prepared, and Cap'n was satisfied of their results. And let them meet Agents Green and Purple.

At Octo Canyon, they are ready for the Octoweapon instored. At this moment, Marie received a text, it says: Agents Blue and Orange will come and help those two new agents that you recruited, let them stay there and wait for them. Cap'n  
Luckily, Marie stopped them from going to the kettle and said the text to them. And so they waited for a long time. They started to get impatient.  
Both: Where are they-Is he lying?-Aren't they coming?...  
2 hours later,they finally arrived...  
Whinter: Sorry, we kinda got lost and went to the Octo Valley by mistake.  
Marie sighs: That makes absolute sense.  
Quentin and Whinter stares at each other and went in doubt.  
Both:(you know which is which)Whinter? Quentin? Where have you been?  
Marie: Wait, you guys know each other?

Quentin: Uh, yeah. We used to live next door until two years ago.  
Clem:Guys, stop have more important things to do.  
And so they went in the kettle...

Chapter 3.3: Co-op skill(mini chapter)  
After defeating the Octo-shower...  
They are chatting about the boss battle just now.  
Purple: Phew, that was that skill was awesome.  
Clem: Yeah? We was just copying Callie and Marie's Co-op skill Charge'n both can have your own Co-op skill too!But you need to think it yourselves.  
Quentin and Agent Purple stares at each other: No idea what we can do.  
Whinter and Clem slaps in the forehead.  
Both: You need time to think and pratice the skill, you can't just think within a second or two!  
Loads of kettles and thinking later...  
Quentin said to Agent Purple something and she is shocked but immediately says thats is a great so they praticed and praticed until it's perfect.

Chapter 3.4: The fate is in YOUR hands!

Marie sighs deeply: This is it, the final showdown.  
They nodded to each other and went in the kettle.  
(Spawnpoint get)  
The Giant Zapfish shines like a star in the sky, but looks hard.  
Quentin: Hey look, it's the Giant Zapfish, but why does it look...weird?  
?: You want to know so bad? We will show you why!  
The Giant Zapfish dissappeared, but a giant robot rises and lights up hard.  
DJ: Haha, DJ Octavio in da house!With this mark 2 and Callie by my side, you don't stand a chance, NOT EVEN A CHANCE TO SING THAT SONG!  
Callie: DJ! Let's blow the show!  
(Plays Bomb rush blush)  
Marie yells loudly: Callie! What are you doing there?" "Haha, she worn my hypnoshade glasses, she is now in my control.""Grr, Agents, hold on.I am coming!  
(At agents view)  
All: Why are they chatting.  
Whinter: Alright Clem!It's time to do it again.  
Clem: On it!  
Both: Charger set!Position set!Fire!  
Splat!  
DJ: Haha, I put a sheid this time, I learn from past lessons idiot!  
Purple: So I guess we need to surrive until Marie comes.  
(Intense battle)  
Octavio shoots a Mean laser(killer wail) and they dodged. He shoots out many bombs at them, but it wasn't fast enough to hit them.  
Quentin: That was real close.  
Clem: No time to chat.

Octavio sends out the metal fists. Whinter smashed it back! And Octavio grunts.  
Marie: Agents! I am here! Callie, I will save you! Try if you can surrvive my special low-tide ink!  
(Fires the ink)  
Callie is stuuned!  
Marie: YES!Agents, while Callie is stunned! Attack all you can!

Quentin and Agent Purple nodded to each other and said.

Quentin: Here we go!  
Minutes ago...  
Quentin suggested a idea of the co-op skill: How about when I fires my splatling and you throw bombs to the firing area and let the shots carry the bombs to the enemy?  
Purple: Wow, thats thats creative and awesome! Let's pratice!  
Now...  
Both: Fire!  
Shoots bomb and shot out to Octobot King mark 2.  
DJ: Argh! I thought I can use bombs to defeat you four, but you used bombs against me! See if you can reach me!  
Flies higher...  
Purple: Uh oh, the range is too far.  
(Marie comes)  
Marie: Hey, Callie, remember what we always say about our song?(Takes out radio out of nowhere)That heavenly melody!The one and only...  
Whinter yelled: Calamari-Inkantation!(everyone stares at him and he laughs)  
(Sings Calamari Inkantation)  
DJ: AHH, NOT THIS SONG!  
Marie: Do your best agents!  
Sheldon: Agents! Remember me? Sheldon! I am just here to give you guys the new and improved-Rainmaker!  
Agents: This is exactly what we need!  
Rainmaker equipped...  
Agents: Let's do this.  
Quentin and Agent purple used the rainmaker and spammed bombs to DJ Octavio.  
Clem: Agent Blue, Agent Orange, go get him.  
They hopped on rails and shoot loads of ink to Octavio. Octavio fires the fists but got bounced back.  
Marie: He is in disadvantage! Hit him all you got!  
Whinter and Clem: This is what you get if you mess with ll of us!  
(Heavily landed on him!)  
DJ: Uhh, so sad.  
(Boooooooooooom!)  
Marie and Callie:Agents! Are you both alright!?  
Nobody answered...(edited)

Sparkes Sparkles Sparkles the Giant Zapfish is safe.  
Quentin: Wow, I never seen it this close before.  
Purple: Me neither.  
On top of it was the stunned Agents. And the Giant Zapfish offers them to ride them back to Inkopolis Square...  
Later at inkopolis news flash...  
Pearl: Marina, look what just came in. Callie was found safe! This is great, and the Squid Sisters are reunited, that makes me cry.  
Marina: Thats great Pearl, they also made a new song called Fresh Start  
(Plays Fresh Start)  
The four agents sighs happily in front of the screen.  
Whinter: That is just calming.  
Quentin: Despite the fact that we just been an Agent in the past day, we are so ready for the next battle!  
Purple and Whinter: I won't lose to you Quentin!  
(stares at each other)  
Purple: So your name is Quentin?

Quentin: Yeah!  
Lydia: My name is Lydia.  
Quentin: Thats a weird name.  
Whinter: So the next Splatfest is close again. Well, there is not many Inklings on the street, how about we dance.  
Clem: Whinter, again? Since last time?  
Whinter excitedly invites all the others to dance. They all agreed. And so they danced happily.

Suddenly, Quentin asked a question:So uh Lyidia, are we friends now?  
Lydia: Of course, we are now more that just friends. We are also teammates.  
Quentin: Thats great!  
High above inkopolis Tower...  
Pearl sighs: Marina, you think we can just dance with the tune, for once?  
But Marina is staring at the streets.  
Pearl: What are you staring at?  
Marina: There are some Inklings dancing with the tune downstairs, should we join them?  
Pearl: Maybe. Who are they?  
?1 and ?2They are our friends.  
Pearl: Wha-Squid Sisters!?  
Marina: Don't mess with me again Pearl.  
Pearl: No it's real.  
Marina turned around and saw Callie and Marie smiled  
Marina: No way.  
Later at the streets...  
Quentin: Looks like the song ended. We should head home.  
?1/2/3/4: How about an encore?  
All: Huh?  
They all saw Callie. Marie, Pearl and Marina waves at them.  
Whinter: No way they are all here.  
Pearl:Let's have an encore. They told us everything about you four being the agents.  
All: Of course! Encore time!

(Me: Did I say the story is still In-progress? There is extra chapters in future)


End file.
